Blizzard
by GuardianAthens
Summary: A freak winter storm pummels the Academy and surrounding city, plunging everyone into a devastating mix of ice, crippling wind and snow. A storm that could kill. When Mako gets caught in the freezing storm after a normal battle alongside Ryuuko, the clock ticks down the seconds until she freezes. Gamagoori knows he can get through the storm to save Mako, but at what cost?
1. The Storm

_**Haha, another one for the fandom! More Iramako for you! Inspired by a simple prompt from Tumblr which I twisted a bit to my idea, I present this somewhat angsty/fluffy fic!**_

_****Also, to limit possible confusion about the frostbite in this oneshot, I shall explain it. Kill la Kill is set in post-apocalyptic Japan, so it sets up a lot a free space. So I had an idea of a blizzard superstorm, coupled with usual human weakening with post-apocalyptic stories, that could set in frostbite/hypothermia really quickly if you got stuck in it long enough****_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Honnō City along with Honnōji Academy and the surrounding area did not expect to be hit with this. By some freak chance, the area the city rested in was subjected to a terrifying, blackout blizzard. The storm surrounded Honnō City and Honnōji Academy like a deadly vice, threatening the survival of the students and staff. The entire place was crippled under the force it exerted. The city became buried in snow and frozen in ice. Once easily used transports struggled with ice and snow buildups. The No-Stars were nearly all frozen due to lack of warmth and appropriate school uniforms. One-Stars were about the same, but some were spared at least a bit, and the higher starred students did not worry about a thing. As the school day progressed, The Elite Four and Lady Satsuki watched as the campus along with their students froze and shivered from the snowstorm.

"I wonder how many bodies we'll discover when it thaws" Nonon commented. Lady Satsuki continued to sip at her tea, watching the campus along with the others. She however kept an eye on her most devoted member of the Elite, Ira Gamagoori.

He had changed slightly, she realized in her observations. He was more conscious of the students, taking to the role of protector in his Disciplinary Committee Chair position most then she saw was needed, but the blizzard made such decisions possibly void seeing that the students were in danger when they step out of their homes to get to the Academy. He had kept the No-Star transportation working as best it could in this weather since it started. He was constantly on edge as well, wound up like a top. He was tense even now as he watched the weather and the students blow around on the Academy grounds. Satsuki noted quickly that he seemed to be searching for something, or someone among the snow and ice outside.

"Oi, is that Matoi?" Sanageyama asked, sensing the fiery enemy down in the courtyard. The Elite Four swarmed to see, and low and behold there stood Ryuuko in the courtyard, facing off with a Tech-inspired Goku Uniform showing off his some invention clearing a wide area free of snow and ice, perfect for a fight. Satsuki took notice immediately and looked toward Inumuta who was pulling up the student who challenged Ryuuko at present.

"A Two-Star student in the Advanced Technology Club, Lady Satsuki. From his reports, his weather alteration machine only works in a small area indefinitely and still has faults and glitches. A small feeble thing not really worth our intervention or investigation. It would be best to leave it with Matoi" he said, scanning through the student's information with a quick search on his computer.

"As usual, somebody who thinks he can reach Three-Star with useless and tasteless attempts to beat Matoi" Nonon giggled, "Honestly, the absurdity of some of these fools is too great"

Gamagoori stayed silent on the matter, focusing his observations however on a different person in the battlefield, hidden behind the mounds of snow yet to be destroyed by the alteration field. Mako Mankanshoku stood back from the fight, hiding and defending herself with Matoi's case for her Scissor Blade. She ducked down as a blast from the Tech student went astray and zipped by her head. She peered over the pile again, obviously awaiting the moment that Ryuuko would defeat the already failing Two-Star.

When it did happen and the Two-Star suit was ripped apart, Life Fibers absorbed by the Kamui Senketsu, the alteration field shuddered and died. Ryuuko was safe, running fats enough for a safe place alongside the main building, but Mako had missed her chance, and got sucked deep into the storm. Gamagoori felt everything in him rip. It was one thing to see Mako in danger almost constantly, but seeing her sucked into the seemingly endless killer winter _frightened_ him. He saw Ryuuko try to enter the fray to search for her friend but did not risk it, fearing her own demise if she failed. He had to do something for Mako. His heart pounded with the will he needed to face the storm. He could do it.

He heard the bell just over the sudden wave of adrenaline that shot him out the of the tower and down to the bottom floor to exit out into the snow and ice-devastated courtyard. Somewhere out in the white field was Mako and he needed to get her out of there before she was captured by frostbite. He dove right in, taking in the advantage of his Three-Star Goku Uniform for heat and insulation. He bared through it, searching through the endless white and wind. The search seemed fruitless and dead as he continued to look for her, but then he saw a quick shot of her blue skirt blowing near the ground and finally found her. Buried among the snow pile she once used for cover, Mako Mankanshoku shivered and shook for dear life. Her fingertips and parts of her arms were going bright red and pink with hypothermia and minor frostbite. She obviously had no clue where she was and how cold she was but she instantly recognized Gamagoori through the snow. Even though coldness gripped her features and limbs like chains, she warmed up just the tiniest bit when she saw him and called out for him, weakly extending a hand out toward the large form.

"G-G-Gamagoori..." she stuttered, reaching out weakly for the senior student, "Y-you came"

She was buried in snow, her hand reaching out for him starting to disapper into the storm. He rushed right up to her, digging her out of the snow mound and covering her up in the open flaps of his jacket. Mako was colder then he expected, already chilled and icy to the touch. She leaned in instantly toward him, her body craving for the warmth it lacked. Her shirt was frozen at the edges, ice keeping the clothes attached to her skin like hooks. Her fingers painfully icy to the touch ran over his chest, searching for the best warmth to keep those fingers from freezing off. He pulled his jacket off in haste and wrapped it around Mako as best he could, deciding to bear the cold on his back then let Mako freeze to death in the blizzard.

"I got you Mako. Just keep still" he asked, pulling the bundled up No-Star in his arms. He hissed as the freezing air slashed at his arms and back, freezing him down and chipping at his defense. Mako shivered still, her quaking growing in strength as her body lost more heat then she could get back. Gamagoori did his best to try to fight through the storm, to get Mako out of the worst of it and back into warmth, but the going was slow due to the sudden increase in the blizzard. He had to fight wind and slapping snow and ice at every step, trying to keep Mako unharmed and warm, but the task was proving to be almost impossible. He was slowly losing the battle as well as he saw his arms and fingers take on modeled looks, turning red and pink quicker then anticipated. HE was being hit by hypothermia quick. He had lost feeling in his left shoulder already. The thought of stopping flew around his thoughts but he shot it down as Mako looked up at his with a dazed, empty expression.

He knew though that he needed to move faster and find shelter before Mako started losing fingers and toes.

Back up in the Academy Tower, the remaining Elite and Satsuki started their slow walk back to the Three-Star housing alongside Satsuki. However, Satsuki caught sight of Gamagoori fighting the blizzard in the courtyard, and stopped before they continued downward into housing. She watched with surfacing curiosity until she caught sight of who Gamagoori was taking out of the storm. A smile, bordering on a smirk and a grimace, came across her features.

It was a knowing smile. She knew what to do. She made some haste toward the housing for the Council and unlocked Gamagoori's home, starting a fire nad quickly returning to her own home.

* * *

He finally caught sight of something that resembled a building. Mako was silent in his arms, which scared him beyond thought, and he knew he had to run to make sure he wasn't loosing her to the cold. The wind and snow cut down to nothing as he crossed into the protective holding of the home. He ran up to the door and gave a great laugh of relief. His own home. Pure luck and hope must be on his side. The home was already open, cranking out heat like the house needed it to stay upright. The fireplace roared with a large fire, sending heat and glowing light around the front room. He quickly put Mako down on to the couch and rushed to start a warm bath; he knew he would need it to get any chance at warming Mako up. As he returned with a thick blanket and wrapped it around Mako, she finally started to make sounds, or at least try to talk but it was so stuttered and broken that he couldn't make it out. He unwrapped his jacket from around her, replacing the missing warmth trap with the blanket, and quickly examined her.

Fingers and toes turning a sickly pink, wrists and up to her elbows gone pink. Spots along her neck and chest gone pink or blue. Her knees gone bright pink and her face spotted in the same hypothermia shade of pink.

"Mako...I need to warm you up, which means I'll have to-"

"P-p-p-please...just, warmth..."

"Alright. I'll do my best" He silenced her attempts to sat anything else with a quick kiss to her frozen temple, and started peeling off her frozen uniform, leaving her in her undergarments for courtesy sake. Each tug as he tried to free Mako from the icy uniform caused Mako to give a painful soft shriek as the skin attached to the frozen cloth ripped, leaving nasty bruises and raw scratches to rise up on her pale skin. From there she went into the bath, warmed up as hot as she could take. She shivered even in the hot water, but her teeth chattering and broken speech started to stop. Gamagoori could make out was she was saying, and it wasn't good news.

"M-my fingers are n-numb" Mako shuddered, raising her right hand and attempting to flex her still-pink fingers, only to get them to move a few centimeters before Gamagoori grabbed her hand and started to massage it, trying to get the blood flowing through her fingers. Mako gave a sad smile toward him.

"I-I'm sorry, Ira..."

"Don't be. I couldn't leave you out there after Matoi left you there"

Mako chuckled softly, a sour note among her usually happy words. "S-she knew that she wouldn't m-make it and we would have both f-f-frozen out there. She did what was right"

"By leaving you and letting you freeze in a mound of snow?"

"She let you try. S-she knew that you would s-save me. She knew about u-us and knew you would go out there t-to get m-me"

Gamagoori grew silent, but his hands still worked on massaging Mako's hands to help with the blood flow. After three hours of constant attention including the bath, the increased temperature, the massaging, and the self-determination from Mako, they finally got her internal ad body temperature of her body up, and most of her body finally responded to her orders to move. There were parts of her body however that got hit by frostbite long enough to cause damage, leaving patches of her skin turned an ugly red-pink dusted in black. She found several decorating her arms and torso, and a few going down her legs. They were sensitive and very raw, causing shocks of pain when Gamagoori finally helped her out of the bath. With a slow clothes change and a painful walk to the couch later, the duo found themselves finishing up wound check. Gamagoori finished wrapping up the last of the frostbitten patches of Mako's skin.

"There, all finished" Gamagoori exclaimed as he secured the last ace bandage around Mako's arm, helping her get her arm back into the sleeve of the borrow robe she dawned to cover up. Mako yawned, stretching softly.

"Have you checked if you're okay Ira?" she asked. Gamagoori had covered up the moment he had secured Mako's safety, and had yet to help himself. He shook his head.

"No because I know I'm fine Mako"

"You pulled me out of that blizzard with almost nothing covering your torso and using your size to make yourself a wind breaker and snow shield and nothing on you got hurt? I feel you're lying"

"Mako, don't worry about it"

"I am! You could have frozen parts like me! Shed the shirt! I am going to help you now!"

"Mako-"

"I won't take a no!"

Gamagoori caved in and tugged the t-shirt off with an unintentional hiss, giving Mako the proof she needed that Gamagoori was hurt by the storm the same as her. He had nothing on his chest, which Mako had to admit was still really well sculpted and perfect, but when he start to spin to show her his back, he had a bad patch of frostbitten skin on his left shoulder and even more along his shoulder blades and back. She looked down her arms and spotted a few that just needed warmth, and patches along his hands that needed attention.

"I knew you got hurt helping me" Mako softly said, sorrow slipping into her voice.

"I couldn't let you die out there Mako. Some dead patches of skin and muscle is a fractional price to pay for your life"

Mako's heart leaped into her throat. Even after such a short time of 'dating' and she meant that much to him? She brushed away tears suddenly building in the corners of her eyes. She felt suddenly the weight of those words, and what they meant. She carefully moved herself so that she was draped over Gamagoori's uninjured shoulder and hugged him with great content.

"Thank you then Ira for saving me. Now let me fix you up"

Supplies left over from Gamagoori's job on her helped her with her job. Cleaning off what she could of the frostbitten areas, she cleaned and covered the least horrible ones and moved on to a slash-like patch of frostbitten skin. Even though it seemed to be impossible, the ski around it had already grown waxy, and the damage completed to the section of his back. She could not do anything for it except clean what could be, warm it as best she could and cover it to help insulate any heat. It took some time to cover the patches as she had to wrap ace bandages all around him to cover his shoulders and back. It was a joint effort, and a strenuous one seeing that any movement from both of them unless carefully planned hurt like hell., but eventually Mako had finished her job of helping Gamagoori.

"Thank you Mako" he murmured. Mako smiled despite hurting herself as she moved back to relax on her side against Gamagoori, stretched out across the couch.

"You're," Mako's thanks were interrupted by a quick yawn, "welcome Ira"

Mako moved however, suddenly captured by chills. She slowly stood up and moved closer to the fireplace before them, sitting down in front of it with her robe opened to the flames. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes asking the question for her. Gamagoori was slow to move but he did get off the couch but detoured into his kitchen. Mako waited patiently, hovering her hands as close to the fire as she could. When Gamagoori emerged from the kitchen, he made a beeline for Mako and handed her a cup of hot cocoa.

"Hot cocoa?"

Gamagoori nodded, slowly taking a seat next to Mako. They sat side by side, quietly sipping their hot cocoa and looking into the flames of the fireplaces. They scooted closer ever so often, taking in the slow returning warmth of each other as they waited out the fearsome storm capturing the city in white. Mako finished her cocoa relatively quickly, and set her finished cup to the side. She nuzzled into Gamagoori's arm and dug her way underneath it. Gamagoori gave a weird look toward her but did not push her away. He brought the arm close around her, settling her against him. She sighed warmly, wrapping an arm around Gamagoori as far as she could.

The day sped along peacefully, Mako and Gamagoori mainly staying near the warmth of the fire with cups of hot cocoa and cookies (which somehow got in Gamagoori's kitchen, he couldn't explain it). They got some mobility back but stayed sore and tired through it all. They stopped shivering at last as night fell, the temperature inside rising and the temperature outside dropping. Surprisingly, Gamagoori fell asleep before Mako did, stretched out on the floor. Mako was close to falling off her tired edge and into dreamland but kept herself upright long enough to do something for Gamagoori. She collected up their finished drinks and plates, disposing them in Gamagoori's kitchen, locating a blanket and tossing it over both of them as she curled up against him. Gamagoori's slowly rising a falling chest lulled Mako past her cliff and into a well needed sleep, cuddled up on his chest in his arms.

A moment later, the lights dimmed. Standing in the doorway of the living room was the obvious shadow of Lady Satsuki. She stood with her hand on the lights, smiling. She had a feeling something like this would happen eventually. She should have realized it when Gamagoori started to change his after-school schedule.

He was wrapping it around chances to see Mako Mankanshoko.

She looked over at the sleeping figure of Gamagoori, knowing that Mako was hidden behind him. She had to admit, after the obvious signs from Gamagoori in Osaka, she should have realized something budded after returning to Honnōji Academy. She gave one last look back at them before turning on her heels and leaving them to sleep in peace. She however made note of it for later.

For now, her shield could have this moment of weakness.

This one little winter wonderland.

* * *

_**The Elite Four and Satsuki got into it more than I thought, but I tried to make it work. And I just may continue this because it gives off the vibe perfect for a sequel.**_

_**Sequel anyone? Thoughts on the fic? Tell me in the review box below!**_


	2. The Calm

_**It is finally completed! The sequel/next chapter of Blizzard has arrived. I must admit, I strayed from character here a bit. Trust me, it will come back to normal later.**_

_**I'll explain at the end, read on! (try to spot my little nudges toward another pairing)**_

* * *

"You called us Lady Satsuki?"

Nonon Jakuzure, Hooka Inumuta, and Uzu Sanageyama stood in formation as they awaited for Satsuki to explain as to why she called them up to the tower at such a later hour. Lady Satsuki sat sideways to them as usual, sitting in a robe of pure white as it was late and sipped at her tea.

"Why is the toad missing?," Nonon asked, tugging at her hair as she tried to tame it, "Has something happened Lady Satsuki?"

"As it just so happens, something has happened to Gamagoori" Satsuki responded, turning to face her Elite. They stiffened as the news settled. They knew nothing happened to Gamagoori, and the news sent a bad chill up all of their spines.

"Something has happened to him that now needs to be attended to. You know that falling in love for anyone within our ranks or below is strictly prohibited"

They all froze. Nonon's left hand flexed on a reflex, her fingers barely reaching out toward the others. Inumuta's right hand did the same, but he controlled it quickly. Satsuki paid no attention to the motion, and continued on as she stood up and walked toward them.

"Gamagoori has decided to ignore this rule"

"Now he's done it" Sanageyama muttered. Satsuki smirked as she stopped in front of the windows, peering out into the blizzard storm still blowing through.

"Why would he do that? That makes no sense!" Nonon argued, "We're talking about Ira here! He's sworn to protect you! He helped make those rules!"

"It does seem very unlikely that he would stray from us. He's loyal and unbreakable in these rules. How is it even possible, Lady Satsuki?"

Satsuki turned sharply to her Elite. "Do any of you remember when he stepped up for her? When he noticed her in harm's way before battle? It was not evident back then but it has evolved. The proof is laying on the floor of his living room, curled up near his fireplace"

Silence took over as the news sunk in. Inumuta opened his laptop quickly and pulled up the video feeds of their homes, searching through all of them as quickly as possible until he found the feeds from Gamagoori's home. Sanageyama and Nonon stood beside him trying to look at them as best they could. Inumuta spotted what Satsuki had described. He widened the feed of the living room and let the others see what was on the screen. Sanageyama took one look and laughed, walking off to his couch. He didn't need to see anymore. Nonon and Inumuta shared uncertain looks as they watched the scene unfold.

The audio made the live feed more damning.

"It burns! It burns! Stop it, it hurts!"

"I know, just give me, a moment...there. They shouldn't burn for a while. I'm sorry for putting you through that"

"It's okay, it's worth it. Now it doesn't hurt much! Yay!"

"Mako, stop squirming before you...please don't do that ever again"

"Why not? I got you to blush again! Mako three, Ira two"

"That's going to be different soon"

"How? You aren't trying anything- Ahahaha! Stop that, it tickles and..."

"Ira three, Mako three"

"...cheater, your hands don't touch that yet!"

"...y-yet?!"

"Mako four, Ira three! Hehe...and yes, yet"

Satsuki turned back toward the window, letting it all settle and fester. Inumuta muted the audio and simply let the feed play on and on. He stared at the feed and Satsuki numerous times, unable to comprehend what this data meant in the long run, and what it meant for Gamagoori and Mako Mankanshoku. Nonon sat stunned on her own couch, trying to comprehend all of it. This could not be the dog she knew. He wasn't that affectionate or even that considerate to others beside Lady Satsuki! Mako's also sided with Matoi, basically making her an enemy. None of it made sense. Sanageyama couldn't stop chuckling. He could not believe that Gamagoori finally slipped up. The fact that it was with the No-Star friend of Matoi made it even better.

"You can understand then what must be done" Satsuki finally said, turning back to the Elite. Sanageyama nodded, Inumuta slowly did so, closing the feeds and his laptop. Nonon nodded slowly alongside Inumuta, looking outside and trying to distract herself from the images now coming back.

"Sanageyama. Get Iori here and tell him to be to alter a Three-Star Goku uniform"

"At once, Lady Satsuki" Sanageyama was out of the tower and walking toward the Two-Star houses quickly. Inumuta opened his laptop again, quickly typing and opening programs and windows.

"Shall I start the next step Lady Satsuki?" he asked. Satsuki nodded, giving him the go-ahead. She walked past the remaining Elite, and back out of the tower to go back to bed.

"Alert me when it's done Nonon" she said before disappearing back into the tower depths

"Yes Lady Satsuki"

As silence returned to the tower, Inumuta sighed and got to work, typing quickly and working on starting. He had much to do: shut off cameras, get Gamagoori and Mako asleep, coordinate anyone how would be needed to get Gamagoori here, make sure all was good with Iori when the time came and probably much more. He peeked over his computer to see Nonon still sitting on her couch, combing through her hair and plucking at her nightgown lace edges.

"I hope Gamagoori realizes what he's begun..." Nonon murmured, "What he's put himself and Mako into..."

"I think he already knows. He knows what trouble and disaster he could start and broke his vows. It's the only logical explanation I could put into this situation"

"Implying heavily that Gamagoori actually fell in love with that underachiever Mankanshoku?" Nonon exclaimed. Inumuta nodded as he typed.

"You remembered her name for once. What's stopping Gamagoori from taking it to a different level when he obviously felt something genuine for her?"

It finally dawned on Nonon. "The fight. He hauled out of here once the bell rang to..."

Inumuta smiled behind his collar. "He saw that Mankanshoku had gotten trapped, and didn't want to lose her to the snow and cold. If someone I felt strongly for was in the same situation, I'd do the same"

Nonon was silent, watching the storm rage on outside. She seemed to be debating something, letting her thoughts fight for top spot. Inumuta noticed that for a moment, a blush flashed across her cheeks. She sighed eventually and softly spoke, breaking the silence of the room, letting her words echo eerily.

"He doesn't realize how bad these repercussions are going to be"

* * *

Something was different, Gamagoori could tell instantly. Something about the area around him, beyond his closed eyes, was different. The air around him felt charged, unmistakably chilling. It was cold underneath his hands, like it was glass-

Wait, glass? Where's Mako!? She was supposed to be in his arms, fast asleep tucked to his chest!

Eyes opened, Gamagoori instantly sat up to look for her, but found himself staring at himself. Everywhere he looked there was himself staring back just as bewildered and worried. Not a single place he looked was without him staring back.

That's when he realized he was suddenly in a room of mirrors; reflective glass keeping him prisoner. He stood up, uncertain of what to do. He had no idea how he ended up here and where Mako was. The multiple reflections still followed his every moment without fail or pause. He touched one of the glass panels in front of him and watched the reflection warp like it was water, the reflection suddenly sneering at him. Gamagoori flinched back, walking backward into another glass panel and slipped through it, landing hard on his ass. He stared stunned at the rippling glass until it stopped and he was trapped in a larger glass room. This time however there was something happening behind him.

The screams had him moving toward them. It was Mako.

He slammed into the glass however, locking him out of the scene as it played before his eyes. He stood up from his fall and pressed himself against the solid glass barrier, trying to will it to let him through, but it did not yield. He slammed his hands against it, rammed into it with his shoulders, and kicked at it, but it did not budge. As the screams grew louder and the words shrieked with them grew coherent, he found himself crying.

It sounded like Mako was being tortured to death.

"She's not strong enough!" someone screamed. "They're killing her from the inside out!"

"She'll survive. Let the Fibers work" Gamagoori swore that sounded like Lady Satsuki, "Increase thread count. Direct injection"

"PLEASE STOP IT! TAKE IT OUT, TAKE IT OUT, TAKE IT OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-"

His tears turned to violent sobs as Mako's voice cut off abruptly. He slammed his fists into the glass as he slid to his knees. She was gone. She was dead. A piece of glass he could not break separated them as Mako was killed by the very thing she fought once. He failed to protect her. She was gone, and he had a front row seat to her death.

That's when he slid through the glass, and landed in blood and shredded Life Fibers.

* * *

Life Fiber Cloaking was what Iori called his newest prototype involving REVOC Life Fibers. It was entirely experimental and statistically killer, but it so far was working. The process was rather simple, yet complex as was anything with Life Fibers. He had to unravel Ira Gamagoori's Goku Uniform, taking each Life Fiber and sewing them together with the right specialty-controlled Banshi thread to create a tough, near unbreakable rope that held powers much like the Kamui, except the powers could be controlled through that special Banshi. The thread created was striking yellow, much like Gamagoori's old tracksuit from the Tri-City Takeover.

The power for this one, as Lady Satsuki ordered: Pure mental control and comatose. Lock Gamagoori up while keeping him away from Mako and any distractions as he maneuvered through his own consciousness.

It was interesting enough to actually bind up Gamagoori to limit movement and get the right connection and sync between Gamagoori's mind and the Life Fiber thread-rope. It was done not as quickly as Iori hoped for but the task was completed and working well. Gamagoori was left to his mind's devices, deaf to the real world and its sounds and actions.

"Cloaking complete, Inumuta" Iori called as he turned to the resting Elite Four. They did not return to their homes and fell asleep in the loft of the Tower, keeping their distance from the others. He sighed and quickly sent word to Lady Satsuki of the completed work. He got no response, as he already predicted and surveyed his work. Bound up by fluorescent yellow Life Fiber Cloaking threads and wearing only nude tan shorts and his previously wrapped ace bandages, Ira Gamagoori looked more exposed then he ever seemed. Slouched over and uncombed hair blocking his face, he seemed to be submitting to the restraint of the threads, and to the punishment of his insubordination and betrayal. His submissive posture coupled with the scars from the mission to save Mako from the storm, he seemed to be a completely different person. It surprised Iori that the storm did this much damage to him.

"Have you alerted Lady Satsuki yet?" Nonon asked, rubbing her eyes as she slowly woke up from her short rest.

"I have already Jakuzure. Forgive me for finishing your job, but..."

Nonon yawned as she sat up, stretching out her small frame and hearing a pop from her spine. "It's alright Iori, we were sleeping. I think you can go now. If Lady Satsuki wants to talk to you, she'll come get you"

Iori nodded and left as asked. Nonon yawned again and sneaked a peek at Gamagoori. Eyeing instantly the assorted patches of bound wounds, she stood up from her couch and walked over, interested in the damage done to him by the snow and ice. It was the nasty scar stretched out across his back that caught her. She went from his back to his front, surveying him like he was a doll, yet kept some distance and manners at hand. As the sun slowly rose outside, small rays breaking through the heavy clouds of the storm outside, she saw something rather unexpected. She saw something twinkle, a flash of something, fall from Gamagoori's bent down face. It appeared again and Nonon was up and waking up the other Elite quickly. Inumuta fought it but eventually woke up, while Sanageyama woke up on call.

"Is it done yet?" Inumuta asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, but something's..."

"Iori did a nice job" Sanageyama said, facing toward Nonon as he said so. The amount of Life Fiber aura he felt around Gamagoori was intense, but perfect for Iori's job.

"I think something's happening though. It looks like he's crying"

They were up quicker then thought humanly possible. Nonon went down on one knee in front of Gamagoori. She lifted up his head carefully, trying not to disturb the Life Fibers at work. She move his head up about an inch and it gave the Elite enough proof that Nonon's claim was correct. Falling down in face in small streams were tears. Almost impossible to see unless the lights above them shone on them at the perfect angle, Gamagoori's tears fell without a single word from him. A silent cry of pain.

A silent plea for help.

* * *

He yelped like a wounded animal as he slid around trying desperately trying to get out of the bloodied mess he slid into. He knew the smell of blood but this smelled all wrong, like it was rotting like a dead body. He tried to wipe it from him, but it only smeared on him, turning a nasty brown as he wiped furiously at it. He nearly ripped off the plain white stained brown jacket, throwing it off him and then staring at it in bewilderment. When did he change clothes? When did he put on clothes? The stained jacket dissipated into the red below his feet. He had no where to go, and now it was freezing in the room he was in.

The walls were narrow, almost like a hallway. The floor was just red blood and scattered fragments of Life Fibers. He cautiously walked forward, ignoring the smell and feel of the blood. The hallways seemed to go on forever. The sound was what got to him however. It was a groaning, a keening sound and it grated on his ears like nails on a chalkboard. Along with the constant white noise there were screams, cries, and whispers. Students of his past sat behind the glass he walked past, sneering or sobbing at him, begging for forgiveness, yelling at him in hate or crying out for his lost help. The constant screams from his past kept him pausing and stalling, always snagged by a voice that he failed or one he ultimately angered.

_Stop it!_, he chastised himself, _None of them would even think about hurting or trying me again! Don't let them hurt you! You are Ira Gamagoori, the impenetrable shield of Ma-_

He stopped dead. Did he really almost just call himself the impenetrable shield of Mako?! What has happened to him? He was to protect Lady Satsuki, but now? Now he didn't know. He was doubtful suddenly.

"You need to realize what you are here for! If we must beat it into you, we will" an eerie voice hissed in his head. Apprehension captured his breath.

Gamagoori felt the floor give out on him and he plummeted down into the dark without a single scream. He fell endlessly, suspended up in the air like a doll on strings. He could feel the air heat up and that's when he looked down, seeing nothing but flames and lava. He yelled out for help, but it was lost to the sound of him sizzling as he fell closer to it. He could feel it burn him as he saw the once small dot of flames turn into a huge cess pool of lava. The tunnel of black gave away to the pool, much like he had fallen into a subterranean cavern. Skin was flying off as he yelled voicelessly for help. He knew he wasn't going to get any.

The platform came up to him so fast he could almost see it blur and slow-mo as it saved form a fiery death. He stared down through the grated floor of he platform, watching the lava below him bubble and spit. He got up on his knees with a groan, rubbing out some pain in his left shoulder. As the pain dulled he looked around the cavern. It was just rock all around him, and lava all below him. It was a trap he seemed destined to enter and never leave. A hollowed out cavern filled with lava and no visible exits. Gamagoori now knelt on the metal platform that saved him, the grated floor a window to the death he could have had. The platform just seemed to be suspended in the air, keeping him above the lava.

"Ira! Ira, are you okay?"

"MAKO!" he knew that voice anywhere. He looked around for her, to see her safe and sound. He just needed to see her to make sure what he saw earlier was a fake. He stood up and looked around, seeing if there really was an exit of another tunnel. Still there was nothing to be seen and Gamagoori was left disappointed.

"Your resolve. Where has it gone?"

"Lady Satsuki?!" Now he was utterly confused and scared. He was bewildered out of his mind. This place was not in the field of reality, this place was his living nightmare.

"You have changed Gamagoori. You once saw only me and listened to me only, but now there are two in your heart and mind. For this Academy and our plans, that can not continue"

"Wha..."

"So what if he falls in love! Everyone falls in love in their life and he should be allowed to love anyone he wants!"

Gamagoori wanted to drown it out. He wanted the voices to go away. He tried to kick the voices out and away but they seemed to yell and argue in his head, constantly saying things into his ears. They stopped abruptly, and he was left in silence. He uncovered his ears and finally looked around again. Then he noticed a bridge finally jetting off from his platform. At the end of it was a dark cavern, and in the mouth of it stood a feminine figure. The height was wrong for Lady Satsuki. His heart jumped. He sped down the bridge and finally he saw who was waiting for him in the cavern.

"Ira, you're okay! I thought you would have boiled and died without that platform! You're not hurt, right?"

It was Mako Mankanshoku. She was okay after all. His tears were ones of joy.

* * *

"Ow, ow ow ow..."

"Mako Mankanshoku"

Mako shot up to attention even with her aching body and headache. She knew Lady Satsuki's voice anywhere. She dared not to open her eyes as she felt a heavy pressure on her back, automatically knowing through the blindfold she felt she was wearing that she was surrounded by the Elite Four. It wasn't as large as Gamagoori's hands so she put her money on Sanageyama.

"You have impressed me somewhat in the past, but you have now set yourself in danger"

Mako shivered, fear lacing her blood. She knew what has happened...

"By doing something as heinous as stealing a Goku Uniform, your family, your friends, your place here at Honnōji Academy are now at risk."

Her attempts to hide their relationship...

"You're so-called relationship with Ira Gamagoori is over"

...had failed. Mako stayed silent as she let the news in. She knew it was inevitable that someone would find out, but the harshness Satsuki was giving her was wrong. What was so bad about falling in love?

"Why?" Mako muttered. Sanageyama was about to raise his bamboo sword when Satsuki waved him away, getting him to back off Mako. He stepped back a good distance, watching with little interest toward Mako's incoming outburst.

"What was that?"

"Why is love so bad?" Mako sharply whispered, "Why is Gamagoori liking me so horrible?"

Satsuki eyes crinkled at the ends, a look of amusement on her face. Mako untied her blindfold and looked straight up to Satsuki, small tears building up in the corners of her eyes.

"How is love such a terrible thing! It's the one thing the heart can do best beside keep us alive! It's an emotion that holds together so many things and keeps people close! Ira has done nothing wrong! He simply found what his heart wanted! He slowly saw respect for me, for the way I stood up to him and my ideals, and then he realized it was more than that. I've known for a long time that Ira is a nice person behind his rule-abiding, loyal-to-the-end-to-you self. He finally realized that his world does not just revolve around you and your well-being, although you are still a big figure in his world. He saw me and realized he actually felt more for me, because I could stand up!

"Although I teased with what I felt for him, he took the last step! He decided to finally admit he liked me! That he wanted to go out with me! And I felt it back! So many times where I could have been hurt, he helped me! This relationship is more than just rebellion, if you think it like that! It is real! He actually likes me and I like him back! Ira is still loyal to you, he's devoted to you to whatever you're planning, but he cares for me! He devotes time to me because the feelings he has for me a true and powerful!

"You should know what those feel like! You have ruled over the Academy and the town for so long! You have implemented a plan that seems to be working! You are getting closer to your ultimate end! Gamagoori and I are getting our personal plans started!

"What is so bad about love when it empowers us like it does Goku Uniforms!? Those in love are the best partners when in trouble and you know that! My friendship with Ryuuko is strong enough to get her from being a Berserk with Senketsu! If I can do that with a friendship with Ryuuko, what do you think I can do with a loving relationship with Ira?!"

Mako was panting and crying as she stopped her rant. She rubbed furiously as her sobs came faster, the tears falling in great globs of water.

"W-why does Gamagoori have to suffer for this? W-why not m-me...I...uhh..."

She brought her hands up to cover her face as she sobbed. Heart shattered and her hope gone, Mako knew that whatever she said probably pushed Lady Satsuki to decide to kick her family out into the wild of the area around them. She faintly heard Lady Satsuki's heels click as she walked.

"You care for him this much? To stand up against me..." Satsuki murmured. Mako looked up at Satsuki again, not regarding the fact that Satsuki was closer to her.

"Y-yes! Lady Satsuki, I love him! I care for him with everything I have!"

* * *

"Mako, you're okay!"

Mako smiled widely, jumping into Gamagoori's arms as he came up to her. Gamagoori sighed in relief as Mako sunk into his embrace.

"You're okay, you're alive..." he murmured, hugging her closer, "You're here..."

Their moment was cut short as a new voice jumped in, chuckling darkly.

"Is she really Gamagoori?"

Blackness enveloped them and the feeling of Mako in his arms disappeared. He was alone again in suffocating darkness. He stood still, already tired of these games. Fear did creep up into him, fearing still for Mako's safety and status.

"A question, Gamagoori"

He turned around to find himself in the mirror room again, looking directly at Inumuta. He was holding his computer open to him, almost as if it were a taunt.

"Do you really care for Lady Satsuki?" Inumuta asked.

"Of course. I swore my undying loyalty to her, I have pledged to keep her safe until she decides I am no longer of use. She is what's most important" Gamagoori answered back.

The screen of the computer flickered ominously, as if preparing for something.

"And what of Mako Mankanshoku?"

"M-Mankanshoku? She...is an annoyance, nothing more. You should know that Inumuta!"

"An annoyance? You're earlier actions say you care far more for her. Maybe this will...get a better answer out of you"

Inumuta disappeared and another scene appeared around him, showing him the Academy stuck still within the winter blizzard pummeling it. The scene changed to the tower rooms, showing Satsuki staring down Mako who was blindfolded. A sense of dread filled Gamagoori. He shut it all down when he heard Mako screaming again, the content chucking of Sanageyama following each screech.

"Turn it off" Gamagoori ordered. He could hear Inumuta answer directly into his head.

"I thought you didn't care about No-Stars. You killed one. Why is she so different?"

"Because she _is _different! Turn it off!"

"Different? The only difference is that she's connected to Matoi. Is that why you're getting close to her? To get close to Matoi and end all of Lady Satsuki's problems?"

"NO! I'VE NEVER USED MAKO! I NEVER WILL BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

The disturbing scene playing ended and disappeared. The glass around and below his feet shifted and changed, warped and twisted until they were solid and reflective again, showing himself. Each panel showed him with a tear-streaked face, bruises and blood marring his face, except one behind him. He turned around and looked into the mirror, seeing that the reflections surrounding him were correct. When did he get hurt?

"So the truth finally comes out" Satsuki's voice was calm as it spoke in the air, "You do love her, like she loves you"

"W-what?! Lady Satsuki..."

The mirrors fell away, revealing a larger, crystal-like room. Lady Satsuki stood a few feet from him, a smile on her face. A rare sight and one Gamagoori admitted he had never seen clearly. The sudden realization that he confessed his feelings for Mako hit him like his own attacks. His face instantly turned red.

"It seems you just figured it out" Satsuki proclaimed, walking closer to him, "You fight this hard for her, it's commendable"

"I...guess so. Forgive me for-"

"Relax for a moment, Gamagoori," Satsuki intervened, "I actually would like to know how it started. You should open your eyes first though"

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly. What had transpired seemed like a distant dream, yet he remembered each and every moment perfectly. He was looking directly into the brown eyes of Mako, tears falling down her face. Her eyes widened as she saw that Gamagoori had woken up. He wanted to move his arms to finally pull her close, to feel her again, but found himself completely immobile. Arms wouldn't budge, legs tucked under his backside, and his neck stuck in place. Behind Mako, Gamagoori could see Nonon, Iori, and Satsuki looking toward him. Satsuki looked on at him with a look of bemusement. Mako threw herself around Gamagoori's shoulders, pressing her face into the hard muscle, simply cuddling up to him in silence. Gamagoori inclined to his to the side to nuzzle her head softly.

"Iori" Satsuki called. Iori knew what he needed to do, and did so as silently as possible. Walking up to the reunited couple, he walked around to Gamagoori's back, trying to pinpoint where the Banshi was tied into the Thread. Mako and Gamagoori looked at him curiously as he continued to round Gamagoori, trying to find the Banshi as best he could without obviously touching the rope or Gamagoori. He finally found the thin, near invisible change in the thread tied around his arms and hooked it with the finger blade he had on his right hand. Tugging the Banshi up hard, the tough thread snapped and the Life Fiber Cloaking fell into pieces, freeing Gamagoori from it's binding. The moment it fell away, Gamagoori's arms moved on a festering impulse pulling Mako closer to him.

"Gamagoori, Mankanshoku"

Mako and Gamagoori looked up to Satsuki as she walked up to them, her smile growing very acutely. She stopped a few feet from them.

"Lady Satsuki, if I may explain..."

"No need Gamagoori. Mankanshoku and your own actions have explained enough"

Gamagoori lowered his head. He had a feeling that he knew what was to come, and he would have to enforce it. The banishment of Mako and her family from the town and the Academy, and he and his Committee would have to force them out. He could feel Mako squirm uncomfortably in his arms. Sensing that the worst could come, Mako curled up into Gamagoori's shoulder, burying herself there. Gamagoori gladly wrapped his arms around her.

"I believe congratulations are in order"

Mako and Gamagoori looked up in surprise at Satsuki, along with the others in the room. Congratulations?

"I am not as cruel as you think. You two dating is something I can overlook and support until it becomes an issue"

"Lady Satsuki, you can't be serious!" Sanageyama barked, "You have made it obvious-"

"They are also my rules to change and break. Do not defy me Sanageyama. This relationship is to continue until I think it unable to" Satsuki ordered as she helped Mako and Gamagoori up off the floor. Sanageyama immediately bowed in respect, acknowledging that his argument had been burned, ignored and dismissed. Mako resisted the urge to hug Satsuki and instead launched her attack on her boyfriend, who gladly accepted it with tears as he realized that this wasn't a thing imagined in his head. Lady Satsuki has blessed their relationship.

All was good as the storm outside broke for a moment, bringing welcomed sunlight through to them. Nonon chuckled as she looked out of the window, blocking the sun out of her eyes for the first time in a week. Satsuki walked up alongside her, peering over her shoulder for a moment as Mako began explaining to Inumuta how their relationship started, turning Gamagoori into a flustered, stuttering mess.

"You never planned to break them apart did you Lady Satsuki?" Nonon asked, smirking. Satsuki smiled, not answering vocally but giving Nonon enough of a clue to the answer.

"The blizzard incident decided for me what to do about them," Satsuki said after turning to watch the show between Mako and Gamagoori, "It also showed me something bigger"

"And what's bigger then finding out that Gamagoori fell in love with someone who wasn't you?"

Satsuki chuckled softly under her breath as she watched Gamagoori pull Mako out of the room, leaving behind a bewildered Iori and an upset Inumuta, who chased after them.

"The fact that Mako is stronger than I first thought"

* * *

_**You know why I waited for the end to explain what i want to do?**_

_**It involves ANOTHER CHAPTER, if you want it. I have a certain idea I really want to play with. What do you say? Review and let me know! I thrive off your reviews, favorites, and follows!**_


End file.
